


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [6]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Trans, Coming Out, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hoya is a good boyfriend, Hoya-centric, Implied Transphobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sungjong-centric, Trans Sungjong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	Untitled

**1:10 PM**

"Sungjong-ah are you completely sure about this?"

Sungjong turns to Sunggyu and nods."Yes."He says,voice full of conviction."I don't I ever been more sure of anything else in my entire life."


End file.
